Usuario discusión:Nickelodeondos
¡Bienvenido! Hola Nickelodeondos. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki SSF2 Camp como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki SSF2 Camp" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Train? For what? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 08:27 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ? What does YT stand for, and what do you mean by "Train"? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 15:55 18 ago 2011 (UTC) : (I suppose that I could make it easier for you if I use the translator.) Lo sé, pero puede usted por favor dígame lo que usted entiende por "tren", y lo que este wiki se trata? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 16:48 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :: ¿Puede explicar qué son estos retos? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 17:28 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::: Cuando se traducen en Inglés, y luego de vuelta al español, me sale contexto completamente diferente: Este campamento se llama un evento donde los retos son que creo que el campo de decir. El campo 1 se basa en la demostración v0.7 de Super Smash Flash 2. Pero no son Link, Ichigo, Lloyd y Wario. Hecho por Nickelodeondos. Contenido ocultar 1 Miembros 2 Plazas 3 Retos 3.1 Desafío 1 3.1.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.2 Desafíos 2 3.2.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.3 Desafío 3 3.3.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.4 Desafíos 4 3.4.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.5 Desafío 5 3.5.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.6 Desafío 6 3.6.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.7 Desafío 7 3.7.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3.8 Desafío 8 3.8.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3,9 Challenge 9 3.9.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 3,10 Desafío 10 3.10.1 Las personas que cometieron este desafío 4 Comentarios Miembro El campo estaba dividido en dos equipos que fueron elegidos por quien hizo el primer reto, después de la eliminación de NO legocartoon2105 equipo: Universo de Final Destination: Goku - manuel110azul = Kirby - FanDisneySprouce = Sonic - legocartoon2105 + Sora - nicox65 + Naruto - naru960405 \ + Colas - bigprieto \ + Planeta Namek Universo: Mario - cokeduncanTDI \ = | Mega Man - alexrd189 = Ness - MrJosh194 = Peach - capuIIo29 = = Finalista \ Yo el otro equipo + Eliminado | Ganador Lugares Mario - cokeduncanTDI Mega Man - alexrd189 Peach - capuIIo29 Ness - MrJosh194 Goku - manuel110azul Kirby - FanDisneySprouce Sonic - legocartoon2105 Colas - bigprieto Naruto - naru960405 Sora - nicox65 Desafíos Los retos son siempre en el juego, había 10 de ellos: Desafío 1 Tomales una imagen de tu personaje se ejecutan en su escenario favorito. La gente que hizo este desafío manuel110azul cokeduncanTDI capuIIo29 alexrd189 MrJosh194 FanDisneySprouce Desafío 2 Cambiar el color de tu personaje algo. La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI manuel110azul MrJosh194 alexrd189 FanDisneySprouce Desafío 3 Usar el poder especial de tu personaje en el personaje que más odio en el lugar que os aborrecen, su mago favorito (por ejemplo: los amigos). La gente que hizo este desafío manuel110azul capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI MrJosh194 alexrd189 Desafío 4 Que tu Pokemon enviar el carácter que más odias. La gente que hizo este desafío manuel110azul cokeduncanTDI capuIIo29 alexrd189 MrJosh194 Desafío 5 Ataque con tu personaje para odiar más Assistant (sólo Metroid Starfy y Dee Bandana). La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI alexrd189 manuel110azul MrJosh194 Desafío 6 Sónica patadas de su ataque favorito especial (que se utilizan con el P) Hijinx selva. . La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI alexrd189 Desafío 7 Colas patada con la tortuga azul castillo de Wily. La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI alexrd189 Desafío 8 Congelar su personaje en la isla Shadow Moses. La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI alexrd189 Reto 9 Naruto golpea el bate en Tours Galaxy. La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI alexrd189 Desafío 10 6 imágenes de tu personaje patear el odio más tres, son equipo. La gente que hizo este desafío capuIIo29 cokeduncanTDI Ni siquiera puedo entender en absoluto! --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 17:40 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::: ¿Podría explicar a mí? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:37 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::: 1. Por eliminar, lo que significa que los bloqueen? 2. ¿Qué tipo de problemas hay? (Que no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero esta traducción es errónea!) --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:48 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::: Bueno, yo no hablaba nada de español, así que me temo que no puedo participar. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 19:16 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Apuesto a que todo el dinero que usted escogió Black Mage. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 19:30 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ¿Cómo puedo participar incluso si no puedo entender una sola palabra? De hecho, ¿cómo se inscribe en el Wiki SSF2 si no podía hablar Inglés? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 19:48 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ? Part 2 ¿Hablas Inglés? Debido a que el traductor es horrible. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 19:59 18 ago 2011 (UTC) : ¿Puedo ser Goku en el campo 3, porque es mi mejor personaje? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 17:12 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :: De cualquier manera, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de hablar el español? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 17:19 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::: Pero no voy a ser capaz de entender lo que digan. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 17:35 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Uno pregunta más: ¿Cuántos otros SSF2-relacionados con los wikis están ahí, además de éste y el wiki en español? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 17:52 19 ago 2011 (UTC) : ¿Cuándo serán estas dificultades empezar? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:06 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :: ¿Utiliza los personajes de 0,7 o 0,8? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:09 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::: Así que me dijiste que los personajes disponibles son Ichigo, Wario y Lloyd, pero Link no está disponible? Por cierto, ¿crees que me puede ayudar a hacer una versión en Inglés de este wiki, ya que podría ayudar a los usuarios más atract Inglés si supieran de qué se trataba, por lo que SSF2 aún más popular? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 18:22 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::: Así que esto es lo que voy a hacer primero: Hacer la wiki, te hacen un burócrata y cokeduncanTDI un administrador. que voy a trabajar en la traducción de la wiki, y solucionarlo. Por cierto, ya te estoy hacer usted un burócrata, puede usted que me hacen uno aquí? (no tiene que hacerlo, yo todavía voy a hacer usted burócrata de todos modos) --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:33 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::::: ¿Puedo hacer que los administradores de los administradores de Wiki SSF2 / burócratas aquí? --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 18:40 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::::: Pero sí Byll un burócrata en el wiki Inglés. Lo siento. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 18:45 19 ago 2011 (UTC)